


untitled

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: A conversation.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for discussions of death.

He sits on the top step of the podium, legs dangling clumsily off the edge. The sun sets over Eau Rouge and paints the sky pink, a bittersweet end to a day he’s already itching to forget. Maybe someday, he reckons.

Behind him, the door to the cooldown room clicks open. Daniel climbs up the steps and sits next to him, their shoulders brushing together.

“Hey,” Daniel says quietly. “I know I said this already, but you did well today.”

Charles shrugs. He’s genuinely grateful, but words escape him. “Thanks.”

Daniel scratches a speck of dirt off the floor, trying to think of all the things he had said only five years ago—it still feels too soon. He thinks it always will.

He bumps Charles’ shin with his foot in an attempt to cheer him up. It works; Charles cracks a smile and finally looks at him, eyes just a little bit brighter than a couple of hours ago.

“He’s really proud of you,” Daniel adds as an afterthought. “We all are.”

“Thanks,” Charles repeats. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Daniel wraps an arm around Charles’ slumped shoulders. “It’s always good to have someone by your side, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> “We are all bitched from the start and you especially have to hurt like hell before you can write seriously. But when you get the damned hurt use it—don’t cheat with it.” Ernest Hemingway to F. Scott Fitzgerald, May 1934.
> 
> I believe there are multiple ways to endure bereavement. This is mine. I hope it can be yours as well.


End file.
